projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Francine and Agatha
Francine the Barbarian Faction: $$$ Species: Goblin Gender: Female Age: 27 Birthday: June 1st Appearance: Francine is huge. She is 6'?" tall, with large and extremely defined muscles. Her arms are covered in scars from being slashed with blades. In her human disguise she usually has messy black hair that covers her shoulders. Most people think she has some Oni DNA in her. Personality: The mighty Francine is a warrior, through and through! She never steps down from a challenge, especially if there's a chance for profit. Francine only feels alive when she's making big risks for big dough in a way that involves shouting at the top of her lungs and violence. Considering all of that, she can be surprisingly friendly, but she doesn't think highly of humans or demons. History: Francine grew up watching Conan the Barbarian and the Rocky series, and was inspired to work out for ten hours every day and drink nothing but horse bone smoothies until she was huge. At age 16 she was the quarterback of her goblin high school and was set for a promising sports career and full scholarship, but then someone called her an ugly bitch for being a huge buff lady, and she beat him to death with the gymnasium bleachers. When she emerged from goblin jail seven years later Francine had discarded her college dreams and decided to pursue the more immediately rewarding life of a mercenary. She escaped her parole officers and teamed up with her half-demon aunt to fight for money, frequently making money gambling on the side by abusing her aunt's ability to enchant objects. Skills: - Francine is really good at murdering dudes with her muscles, or with weapons, or anything else. She's also really good at American Football. - Francine can speak Goblish, Italian, French, English, German, and Chinese. Not Japanese though! - Francine was studying to become an Economics major before she went to jail, and is happy to dispense economic advice. She intends to retire for a long time after all of her bones are broken. Magic: None!! Agatha the Witch Faction: $$$ Species: Half Goblin, Half Demon Gender: Female Age: 68 Birthday: April 13th Appearance: While most goblins have yellow scleras, Agatha's eyes are red. Her skin has a slightly purple hue, and she has two tiny nubby horns on her forehead that do not pierce through her skin. Her ears are smaller than a goblin's ears normally are, and she has a thin amount of black hair sprouting from her scalp. She's somewhat of a diminutive old lady, standing at 5'3". Her teeth are exceptionally bad. She wears very mild and plain clothes most of the time. Personality: Agatha is somewhat mentally unstable due to a rare birth defect resulting from her hybrid nature, a condition similar to demonic possession. She has learned not to pay attention to much besides Francine, and pretty much just casts whatever spells her niece asks her to do. She has rare moments of lucidity, usually concerning her niece. History: When Agatha started vomiting ectoplasm all around the house and attempting to crucify the pets, Agatha's family didn't really want to deal with her, so they put her in a retirement home. Her only relative that maintained contact was Francine, who visited her as often as she could. However, after Francine went to jail for brutally impaling a fellow student with gymnasium furnishings, Agatha was left to stew in rage and agony in the Shady Griffin's Retirement Home for seven years. When Francine was released early for good behavior, she invited Agatha to join a life of roaming the world as a pair of renegade mercenaries. After burning down the retirement home, Agatha joined Francine with gleeful abandon. Skills: Most practical skills she learned in adulthood Agatha has steadily forgotten as her mental state deteriorated. The main skill she's retained is her ability to brew potions. Magic: Agatha is skilled in charming nonliving objects; strengthening armor and weapons, giving items special temporary properties, loading dice mid-toss, etc. Charming objects already imbued with magic is more difficult and requires destroying or altering their current enchantments, which may fail if their creator is too powerful. However, she can use this ability to take control of golems or undead if she can overpower the magic controlling them. Agatha can't create spells many spells that are permanent or bound to an item, but she can deactivate them with some difficulty. In order to deactivate a spell, she needs to be able to identify it and then overpower it. She also learned a translation spell when Francine got tired of learning new languages all the time. Spell List (Note: ‘Nonliving’ here means not a carbon-based lifeform. All of Agatha’s enchantments last around 20 minutes.) *Disenchant: Agatha can destroy magic bound temporarily or permanently to nonliving material. Items of legend, such as the Black Frost, are beyond her ability to disenchant. *Translation: The wearer of this item can understand and speak any language, except for some extremely rare or complex languages. There is a mild cosmetic effect that makes the wearer’s mouth appear to match the words they are trying to speak to avoid looking freakish. *Physical properties: Agatha can alter the hardness, sharpness, color, durability, weight or weight distribution, etc of nonliving objects. *Elemental properties: Agatha can bestow dark, fire or electric properties to an item of choice. Not recommended for articles of clothing. *Animation conversion: Agatha can temporarily commandeer undead, golems, and similar magical animations whose original spells have been destroyed or deactivated. This is not an animation spell on its own, it lacks key steps needed to prepare a corpse or golem for animation, and relies on that set-up by previous spells. *Disruption: Attacks with a weapon with this buff will temporarily damage or weaken the magical properties of whatever it strikes. The amount of anti-magical damage it inflicts depends on the strength of the weapon’s blow. Shields and armor with this buff are better at blocking magical attacks. A must-have for fighting anything golems, undead, and fellow enchantment users. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Boss Characters (Moé Lord)